Series Of Events
by Luckysparkle
Summary: A tale of Julie in Riverside, growing up and dealing with situations that could explain her adult behaviour. Please R&R. Age 8 now up.
1. SOE Intro

**Disclaimer:** Not real, i know that, you know that. However I do own Mark and Grace as they are simply figments of my imagination.

**Feedback:** yes please, some creative critism would be very much appreciated

**Summary:** A tale of Julie in Riverside, growing up and dealing with situations that could explain her adult behaviour. There will be a little bit of Lance but no porn, I find it hard to get my head around the fact that she probably made a porn film, got with Jimmy, got pregnant and had a baby all in the same year or so. That's one busy lady.

**I got this idea the other day, It's not great but please tell me if you think it could go anywhere and if you think I should continue.**

* * *

Living in Riverside you grew up knowing one thing, 'Get out as fast as you could or you'd be stuck there for the rest of your inevitably sorry life.  
Julie Porter realised this at a young age. One summer afternoon her mother sat down her and Cindy on the faded couch in their tiny living room and gave them the girls a longwinded lecture of the endless possibilities waiting for them outside of this 'Cesspit of a town'. 

Grace Porter was just trying to be a good mom to her girls, it wasn't easy. She'd tried desperately to shelter them from the violence inside and outside of their home, unfortunately her attempts were futile and her and the girls were often put in unnecessary danger, whether it be from her husband coming home in a foul mood and taking it out on them, or from one of his 'friends' barging into the house demanding money or drugs, She could handle it but her daughters were young and the only good things in her life. As their mother it was her duty to look after them and protect them, she couldn't even manage that, she tried so much harder after she failed so miserably with Mark. So she did the only thing she could and tell them what her mom had told her and prayed that unlike her, the girls would listen.

While Cindy only half-heartedly paying attention - too young to properly understand, the older sister was taking in every word, The stern implications of her mothers advice combined with the hangover and fresh black eye the young woman was currently sporting, gave Julie a clear message. She was determined to save herself from living a life of long working hours, low wages and abusive men.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. SOE 1 Age 6

**Chapter 1 (6 years old)**

**(Cindy is about 4, Mark is 13ish)**

* * *

It was a summer day and the eldest Porter children were slowly making their way home from school along the streets of Riverside, passing closed down shops with broken windows and boarded up doors, graffiti covering

every wall, no inch left without being branded. It was uncomfortably hot and they often passed run down houses with their occupants perched on the porch or on a rusty chair on the front lawn, desperately trying to keep as cool as possible. The two kids both looked unbearably warm, Mark's hair was damp with sweat and his nose and forehead were dotted with droplets. Julie's cheeks were flushed red and she had clearly caught the sun at some point today, Mark made a mental note to make sure she put cream on it to avoid burning. Although she had scraped her hair into a fairy neat ponytail this morning, several strands were now hanging limply from the rest many stuck to the back of her neck.

As they neared a crossing Julie instinctively wrapped her little fingers tightly around Mark's hand. As they stopped she looked up to her older brother (figuratively and literally), squinting due the sun in her eyes and causing her small freckled nose to wrinkle. People said they were so alike but she couldn't see it. He was so mush taller and stronger than her, he was a boy, he did boy things and she did girl things, however different they were personalities, they more than made up for in looks, they both had incredibly similar faces; lightly freckled noses and green eyes although Julie's hair was a few shades redder than her older brothers and he had darker skin from his extra years of days spent outside.

Mark stopped staring at the cars driving by as soon as he realised he was being watched, he looked down at his little sister, "Julie, why the fuck are you pulling faces at me?" he asked her, wiping the tiny beads of sweat off his tanned forehead with the back of his hand.

She didn't stop looking, "You're not meant to say that when I'm here and I'm not pulling a face."

"C'mon its not like you've never heard it before, besides if you start swearing the other kids probably won't pick on you - they'll think you're cooler than them. That wouldn't have been a very good scary face anyway... This is a scary face" He demonstrated to Julie pulling the sides of his cheeks and rolling his eyes so only the whites were showing. She squealed with laughter.

"Like this?" She tried in vein to roll her eyes while sticking out her tongue.

Mark smiled at her, "Yeah kinda, I'll show ya how to do it later, can you do this one?" He pulled another funny face at her causing more giggles.

As the cars came to a halt he stopped messing about, suddenly paranoid about the drivers seeing a teenager pulling faces at a 6 year old. He let himself be carefully pulled by Julie across the road, at the sudden movement he winced as his bruised muscles were forced into movement.

Reaching the other side Julie turned to him, concern showing in her eyes, "Are you okay? Was I walking to quick? I'm sorry."

He slowly opened his eyes and drew in a breath, "No it wasn't you, I'm okay I've gotta take it easy."

That didn't cease the concern in her eyes, he always looked after her and the only time she could take care of him was times likes this. "'K, we'll go real slow and go straight home. You need to be at home." She dictated, sounding much older than 6, as Mark noticed she now often did.

"Home is not where I need to be" He muttered under his breath, resigned to the fact that he would have to deal with it until he had the money to leave and take his sisters with him.

* * *

Julie got a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach just as their house came into view, it wasn't a bad house, certainly not the worst on the street but by no stretch of the imagination was it the best. What with its rickety wire fence and messed up lawn containing nothing but dirt and weeds, she knew she should like her home, be proud of it, but she couldn't, It wasn't a nice place. The small bungalow glowed in the bright light, highlighting all of its imperfections. The peeling not-so-white paint looked even worse today and the sun only make the dirt and dust on the house and windows seem messier.

They strolled up to the gap in the fence where the gate once stood and walked through careful not to catch themselves on the protruding wire. Julie once again found herself wrapping her hand in Mark's as they reached the door. They stopped in their tracks and they heard angry shouting accompanied by the smashing of no doubt one of their few plates, followed by even more shouting.

Julie looked up at Mark and he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Daddy's home" she whispered sounding more like a 6 year old this time.

"Yeah, listen, when we get in go straight to your room, make sure Cindy's alright, I'll be in there in a bit with a drink for you both, Okay?" He spoke seriously looking her in the eye to make sure she understood.  
She nodded as he carefully opened the shutter so it didn't fall off its already precarious hinges.

Stepping into the house they were hit with the strong stench of vodka and cigarettes, not entirely uncommon in their house but every time as nauseating as the last. Their dad was lounging on the sofa to the side of them a cigarette hanging haphazardly out of his mouth and a bottle dangling limply from his hand. They were standing practically in front of him, and still he gave no indication that he had noticed them. Their mom however walked out from the kitchen on their right, faking a smile while holding a bloody tissue, her lip was swollen and she hadn't managed to get all the blood off.

Mark looked at Julie and nodded towards her room, hoping she got there as soon as possible, before any trouble started.  
"Hey guys how was school? How come you're so much later then usual? Oh, you're not having problems again are you Julie?" She shocked both of them with the fact that she knew what time they usually got home from school.

"She's fine mom, I just..." Mark was interrupted before he could finish their story.

"Shut up you little prick! Since when has your name been Julie, huh?" Their dad had noticed them after all and was making a move to drag himself off the couch.

Mark was about to retaliate when a brave sounding Julie spoke up, "Its okay, I'm fine mom, we're a bit later 'cos I made Mark take us the long way - by the shops, I just wanted to see Barbie. I'm sorry" Julie hoped her lie would be believable and would save them having to give the speech 'Sorry mom, we're later today because her dad beat up Mark so bad the other night and now he has bruised ribs and a badly twisted ankle, so can't walk too Quick.' That story probably wouldn't go down so well.

Once again their dad butted in where he wasn't needed, "Dammit Julie! I've told you a hundred times you're not getting one, we can't afford it, maybe if you kids stopped needing so much we could afford to get you stuff you want. But not now! Are you trying to make me feel guilty or what?"

Mark jumped to her defence, "Dad! she's just a kid don't take it out on her, I was the one who took made us late so you should be mad at me not Her…" Julie prayed he would stop there but he never did once he got started,  
"But I 'spose it makes you feel like a big man huh, scaring 6 year olds, that's you alright."

Julie stood wide eyed watching the exchange, once again Mark was going to get in big trouble because of her, she watched as if in slow motion as her dad leapt up yelling and cursing, Mark squared his shoulders and stood strong, and their mom rushed over to try and calm down their dad but quickly retreated back to the kitchen, realising it was no use he was too drunk or too high to see anything but blind rage. He forcefully shoved Mark in the chest causing the boy to yelp in pain at the pressure on his already damaged ribs. Julie decided she had to do something, for all the times Mark had protected her, she hadn't once returned the favour, but that was about to change.

She ran over and put herself between the men barley coming up to their waists. Mark noticed her first and tried to gently push her out of harms way as a fist collided with the side of his jaw causing a disturbing crunch. She looked up at him and saw him wobbling unsteadily on his feet, his mouth covered in blood. She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest as she had often seen Mark do before hitting someone, then with more force than she thought she had in her she punched her dad hard in the groin, causing the older man to double over in pain, swearing as he went. Unfortunately pain didn't last long and before she knew what was happening her dad was up straight again and grabbed her hard by the hair, dragging her across the room. She started screaming and Mark made a grab for his dad, but he was dazed and couldbarley stand up, he followed his dad shouting as he went. Julie found herself with her head pulled back and facing her dad's red face, "You little bitch! You should not have done that!" He then threw her into the side of a cupboard before returning to finish with Mark.

She quickly crawled across the lounge to her bedroom where she swung open the door and dashed in, before slamming it closed behind her. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor against it. She gently pressed her palm to her head and pulled it away to find it wet with blood. She glanced across the room and saw that Cindy was there, she had put down her colouring book and was cautiously making her way towards Julie, she sat against the door with Julie and opened her arms for a hug, she happily accepted. So the two young girls sat there holding each other, one sobbing against the others shoulder and both trying to ignore the sounds echoing through the house from the living room.

* * *

**Please Review, let me know what you think.**


	3. SOE 2 Age 8

**A Series Of Events**

**Chapter 2 Age 8**

Thank you for the reviews, I love finding out what people think.

**She loves Shoes** - I think you've reviewed all of my fics! So a extra big thank you to you.

**Dogsbody** - I'm glad you like. In relation to what you said about not justifying Julie's adult actions, I suppose I was wrong in my summary. These chapters are not so much to explain/justify, but to maybe give some (fictional) insight into just _maybe _what gave Julie some of her personality traits. For instance the not getting Barbie as a child could be seen as part of the reason why she now strives so hard to give her daughters the best and to try so hard to make sure they can keep these things. Or other people might see it as why she loves to have such nice things now. And also like you said, why she's more concerned about Marissa trashing her life than Jimmy. In every chapter I'm going to have little things happen to her that can be related to her as an adult, hopefully different people will read into the things differently and come to their own conclusions. Or at least that's what I'm going to try and do ;) (Whew - I hope that made sense)

* * *

If you have any ideas for situations that I could use in this fic that would be more explanatory, I'd be happy to hear them - I'm 2 chapters in and I'm already running out of ideas, **That applies to everyone else reading this too - Ideas? Let me know!

* * *

**

I have the feeling some parts in this chapter might be a bit mature for an 8 year old to think/say. But I cant help that, I tried to keep it realistic - we'll see how it turns out. Also I'm scared I've made the Dad - who strangely doesn't have a name - too 'nice' after the last chapter. it's a big change but 2 years has passed.

* * *

"JULIE, c'mon, get inside" The sharp tone of her fathers voice only encouraged Julie to stay outside even longer. She was sitting on the sidewalk outside their house doing nothing in particular except annoying her dad, something she now enjoyed doing. For the last month he had been oddly pacified, ever since his last attack on Mark had landed the boy in hospital. After a visit from social services and the harsh realization that he could have killed his son, he'd attempted to reinvent himself as a good father, The drinking had certainly subsided and the drugs were almost non-existent. His kids however decided it was much to late for him to try and make up for years of atrocious parenting and were quick to shun his efforts but made sure to take advantage of their new opportunity to get some payback, making sure they never took it to far and induced the return of his previous parenting 'skills'. After a few weeks of keeping up the act his mask was slowly beginning to slip and Julie knew that she had to make the most of the time she had to irritate him.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew that her dad had come to see what she was doing that was so important that it prevented her from going inside, her heart still leapt into her throat every time he approached her while she was disobeying him or misbehaving, even though she knew he was harmless at the moment. She was about to get up from her spot on the side of the road when she found herself with unwanted company, her dad had done the unthinkable and sat down beside her. She fixed her gaze on a mailbox across the road and didn't dare look sideways. She could only imagine how odd they must have looked to any onlookers. The small girl with red hair glaring at a mailbox and a big middle aged man, covered in tattoos and probably grinning at her to make himself seem less threatening, both of them sitting on the side of the road.

"Whatcha doing Jule?" Was he joking? The _not beating_ she could deal with, it was an improvement. But he was actually trying to make _conversation!_ Her jaw was clenched so tight she thought her teeth might shatter any minute. Sensing her unease he tried to answer for her.

"It's a nice day, have you been out playing? Is that why you didn't want to go to the store with your mom and the others?" He spoke softly trying to coax a reply from her, all he got was a little squeaking noise which somewhat resembled a mouse hiccupping - if mice did in fact hiccup.

She couldn't believe he was actually doing this, after everything he had done to her and the rest of the family, he had the nerve to come out here and act like he'd never punched her, never hospitalised her brother and kicked her sister, God knows what he did to her mom. She wanted to scream and hit him, make him take back everything he had ever said and done to hurt them. But she couldn't, instead she had to sit by him and listen to him ramble on about weather and going to the shops, things that didn't matter in the slightest. What did matter was that he'd hurt her, and he'd completely forgot that and was too busy talking about stupid things that he thought would make things better. He was wrong.

"…you still play with Tina? She lives a few doors down, right?" It seemed he wasn't going to give up easily.

She knew she had to say something, even if it was just to shut him up.

"You can't fix things," _You put to much effort into breaking them_ "its too late." She finally turned to face him.

"Dammit Julie, I'm trying to be a good dad to you here. Gimme a chance for gods sake! I…" He stopped himself as he saw fear flash in his daughters eyes. He took a deep breath and waited to for his anger to diminish before continuing. "I'm sorry, look… sometimes I get angry, really angry and I can't do anything about it. I'm getting better though. See just then, I stopped myself. Maybe if we had the money I could go to therapy or something, but I'm getting better honey. " He grinned, proud with himself. "From now on, things are gunna get better for us. You know I'm looking for a job again, A man should be able to support his family. That's what I'll be doing."

Julie watched him, pride clearly evident on his features. Maybe things would start to get better from now on, but she couldn't help but think back to the time about a year ago when he had promised the same thing.

"You know you said that before, nothing changed" _Because you lied to me._

At least he had the decency to look guilty, "I know I did, but you remember how I was then. And I'm different now, I'm not gunna let you down." _Until the next time you decide one of us isn't doing what you want and we end up with a black eye_

Julie saw something glistening out of the corner of her eye, looking over she was amazed when she saw a black limousine driving towards them. You never saw things like that in Riverside, what was a limo doing here? Her dad had noticed it as well.

"What the hell is a fancy limo doing here, huh? Coming to take a look at the people worse off them I suppose. **Go back to Laguna or Newport of wherever you came from!" **While her dad seemed offended with the appearance of the limo, Julie was amazed. She watched with awe as it drove by, wide eyed and open mouthed, taking in the elegance of it. Everything from the shiny paint to the private chauffeur, it all signified a better life, one where everything sparkled as brightly as the sun on the tinted windows. A life that she dreamed of. As it passed she jumped up from her resting place and made her way into the road behind it. Once again her father joined her.

"You're pretty impressed with that aren't ya." He tried again to make conversation with her, "They're a long way from home round here though."

"I bet they live in one of those big houses by the beach, the ones with swimming pools and maids and stuff, when I grow up, I'm gunna live somewhere like that!" Her anger towards her father was forgotten temporarily and replaced with a the wonder only a child could possess.

Her dad was beaming as his daughter spoke to him without anger or fear for the first time in what felt like forever. "Yeah, you will do Hun, if you want it you'll get it. You're a smart girl, you do well in school, you can get a good job, there'll be no stopping you, one day you'll probably be the most important woman who ever did grace the streets in one of those swanky towns." He took this moment as an opportunity to try and give some fatherly advice, "You should be careful though, people like that, they don't like in the real world like the rest of us, they drink their chardonnay and eat their canapés, if they fell off their high horses they wouldn't have a clue what to do, they're off in 'la la land' if you ask me." _Except she wasn't and she'd bet all her money that dads didn't hit their kids in 'la la land'.

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you're reading and not reviewing… shame on you! You know you want to, go on _Click it,_ you can see the button - I dare you!**


End file.
